When you were young
by tjgirl222
Summary: What if Brooke was the tutor girl and lukes best friend from the begining? What if Brooke and Nathan were married. Takes place after season 4. Brooke got pregnant, and had the babies. Whats going to happen? BN LR
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new story. I'm still working on my other ones. As always this is mostly Brathan. I have had this idea for a while. what if the roles were reveresed, kind of. Haley is the slut and Brooke is the tutor girl. Everything has happened that has happened in the show, but its different, like Brooke and Nathan got married. Haley went through the whole Peyton/Lucas love triangle and shes the one dating her teacher, and living with Rachel. Brooke is pregnant. Let me know what you think!!**

**K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so Im gonna start this story. Its starting after episode 406. So yeah. Read and Review.**

He felt guilty. Really guilty. He was just trying to make things better for them, all three of them. He made them worse. The money problems had gotten bad really bad. Their power was shut off. She assumed he went to his father, and he didnt tell her any different, so in his heart he had lied to her. He didnt want to upset her more, he knew it wasnt good for her or the baby. He didnt want to disappoint her. He loved her so much. He loved his wife Brooke Davis- Scott.

He was in the apartment sitting on the couch thinking about things. She was at Karens Cafe working. He promised after basketball he would get a job. He was going to keep his promise. He had gotten the car back, but at what cost?. He sighed as he thought about everything. He was broken out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He walked over to the kitchen to get it. He saw on the caller ID that it was Brooke. He smiled as he answered it.

"Hey Baby" Nathan said to his wife.

"Nathan" She said crying. He could tell something was wrong.

"Brooke whats wrong". He asked her. she handed the phone to Karen.

"Nathan get to the hospital as soon as you can, something is wrong with the baby." Karen told him.

His heart dropped.

"What?" he said as he was leaving the apartment.

"She was waiting tables when she felt pain in her stomach, she yelled my name and i took her and sat down, she called her doctor and he said to take her to the hospital it could be early labor, so we are almost to the hospital."

Nathan was freaking out now. Early Labor he though. Shes only 4 months pregnant. The baby wouldnt survive if it was born.

"Alright I'm on my way. Tell her I love her and everything is going to be okay." Nathan said as he got in his car and sped away to the hospital

OoOoOoOoOo

Rachel and Haley were in their room just hanging out. Haley was working on a design and Rachel was reading a magazine and listening to her ipod. Then Haley got up and said she had to go.

"Tell mr. Chavez i said hi." Rachel said with an evil smile.

Haley just looked at her.

"I told you I ended that" Haley lied.

"Uh huh sure.. i believe you." Rachel said.

"Fine dont believe me i dont care." Haley said as she left.

OoOoOoOoOo 

Peyton was in her room. She was finishing painting it white when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Peyton said.

"Luke" replied the voice from the other side of the door.

Peyton walked over and unlocked the door.

"I need to tell you something." Lucas told her.

"What is it?" She replied as she went back to painting.

"I love you" He said. She dropped the brush on the floor.

OoOoOoOoOo

Nathan got to the hospital and saw Karen in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Nathan asked her.

"I dont know, they wont tell me anything because I am not family." Karen told him.

Nathan went over to the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I'm looking for my wife, shes 4 months pregnant and something is wrong" Nathan said.

"Name?"

"Brooke Scott" Nathan told her .

"Room 23" She replied. Nathan looked at her , he thought about how that was his number. then he went back to thinking about Brooke.

"Thanks" He said as he went back to Karen and they went to her room. Nathan opened the door and his heart broke at the sight before him. Brooke was laying in the bed crying with doctors all around her. Nathan ran over to her side. and took her hands.

"Its gonna be okay" Nathan said as he kisses her forehead.

"Nathan no its not, maybe its a sign that i am going to be a terrible mother." Brooke said.

"No you are going to make a great mother. Brooke we all know it." He told her. Another doctor came in.

"Brooke i need to talk to you" The doctor said. "Who is this?"

"My husband Nathan" She told her.

"Okay well heres the deal. As of now everything is under control. You and the babies are fine. but its going to be a long and bumpy road for the next 5 months. I am going to have you on bedrest for most of the day and you will need to finish school by a tutor and you will need to stop working." Brooke listened to her. as did Nathan.

"You just said babies" Nathan said a little shocked.Brooke looked at the doctor. she didnt realize she said it.

"Yes i did. You are having twins." The doctor said.

"Aww thats great" Karen said.

Brooke and Nathan looked at each other. Each knowing the other person was happy, but worried about the money situtation.

"Brooke we'll manage." Nathan said and she nodded.

Would you like to know the sexes of the babies?" She asked.

"Brooke? do you. it doesnt matter to me" Nathan told her.

"Sure" She said.

The Doctor got the ultrasound machine and looked at the screen.

"Looks like one of each" She said.

Nathan and Brooke were both thrilled at the thought of having a girl and a boy.

A few hours later Karen left and Nathan and Brooke just sat there talking about things and their new family. Nathan had a pretty good feeling that everything was going to be just okay.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Yeah so thats it.. thanks for all of the reviews.. i really hope you like this chapter. review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay thanks for the reviews heres chapter 2 **

It had been about a month since Brooke had found out she was having twins. Basketball was now over and Nathan had gotten a job. So since Brooke had to be on bedrest all day, and couldnt do things for her self they were staying at Debs. Also it was easier to save up money that way and not worry about bills. At fist Nathan was agaisnt the idea, but Deb was trying really hard to quit with the drugs and she was making progress, and she was excited about the idea of having grandchildren. Deb was in the kitchen making dinner when Nathan had just walked in the door. He went over to Brooke who was in the living room laying on the couch reading a book.

Nathan walked over and kisses her on the forehead and sat down across from her.

"Hey Brooke, what are you reading?" Nathan asked her as he turned on the tv.

"A baby name book" Brooke said.

"Really? any ideas yet." Nathan asked his wife as he turned off the tv and walked ove to her. She lifted her feet up so he could sit down.

Brooke smiled. She loved how anything involving the babies got his attention.

"Yeah I have a few." She told him.

"Like?"

"For the girl I like Madeline, Riley, and Victoria." She said.

"I like Madeline." Nathan replied.

Brooke smiled. "For our boy i like Tyson ,Damien, and Logan."

Nathan thought about it and smiled. "Logan" He said.

"Perfect, Madeline and Logan. What about middle names, you pick those since i picked first names." Brooke told him.

Nathan thought about it and smiled. He knew exactly what their middle names were going to be, he knew Brooke would agree.

"Madeline Karen Scott and Logan Keith Scott" Nathan said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh Nathan thats perfect." Brooke said as she sat up to kiss him.

Nathan smiled and kissed her then put his hand on her stomach. They were like that for a while until Deb came in with dinner. They all ate and Brooke told Deb about the babies names. She thought She would be upset since Maddies middle name was Karen, but she wasnt. She knew that had been like a second mother to her. She also thought naming Logan after Keith was an exellent idea.

"Okay I think I'm ready for bed." Brooke said as Nathan helped her up. There room was on the first floor so Brooke didnt have to climb the stairs. Nathan and Brooke went into there room and got in bed. They feel asleep smiling.

OoOoOoO

Lucas was sitting on his bed. He had told Peyton he loved her and she told him they couldnt be together. She wanted to mend her friendship with Haley, and Lucas just couldnt be involved. He was depressed. He had finally figured out who he wanted to be with but it was just to late. He was in a depression now. He seriously was just sick of all of this. He sat up and decided it was time to move on and find someone new. He got up and left his room.

OoOoOoO

Haley and Nick were making out on her bed, when Rachel came to the door it was half open and they didnt see her. She smiled evilly and went downstairs and grabbed her cell phone. She came acrossed a number and called it.

"Hello" He answered.

"Luke, its Rachel. Haley needs you it is really important, get here as soon as you can.

"Alright I'm on my way." He said and hung up. He headed towards Rachels house.

OoOoOoO

Lucas got there and walked in.

"Shes upstairs hurry go" Rachel said as Lucas walked upstairs.

He opened the door, and the sight infront of him pissed him off. His ex girlfriend was making out with their english teacher.

He turned the light on and Haley and Nick looked at him.

"Lucas" Haley said in a panic as she got up.

"What the hell are you doing with our english teacher?" Lucas said.

:"Lucas its complica.." He cut her off.

"You know what save it Haley" Lucas said as he went downstairs and saw Rachel.

"Why the hell would you do that i thought she was hurt or something" Lucas said.

"She is hurt" Rachel said and walked into another room. Lucas thought about that and left.

Haley made Nick leave.

OoOoOoO

Peyton was in her room hanging out with her half brother Derek. they were talking about their lifes and their father and stuff like that. She was starting to let him in. He had changed his mind about letting her in. He was glad.

OoOoOoO

It was the next morning and Nathan was leaving for work.Brooke had called Karen and asked her to come over. She wanted to tell her the babies names and ask her something.

"I wish you didnt have to go" Brooke said as Nathan was getting dressed.

" I wish i didnt have to go either but i do. I love you and I'll call you later.Have fun with Karen" He said as he kissed her then her stomach and left their room.

OoOoOoO

Brooke was in her room watching tv, when Karen came in.She walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey Brooke how are you feeling?" She asked her as Brooke turned off the tv.

"I'm feeling good today. I wanted to tell you that me and Nathan picked out names last night." Brooke said as she smiled.

"Aww what did you pick?" Karen asked.

"Logan Keith Scott and Madeline Karen Scott" Brooke told her.

"Oh bless you heart" Karen said as she hugged her.

"It was Nathans idea, since you have been like a second mother to me, and since Keith was his uncle. Are you sure its okay?" Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke, its more than okay. I would be honored, and Keith would too.Those are beautiful names."Karen said as she smiled.

"I was also wondering if you would be the godmother?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh Brooke i would love to" Karen said.

"Thank you, that means so much. Have you thought about names yet for your baby?" Brooke asked her. Karen was 7 months pregnant.

"I decided on Lilly Lynn Scott" Karen said.

"Aww its beautiful." Brooke said.

"Thank you." Karen said as she stood up. "Well i better get back to the cafe, I will call you later to check out you. take care of yourself" Karen said as she left

OoOoOoO

Nathan had gotten home from work. He looked around the house for Brooke she wasnt in the living room so he went into their room and she was sound asleep. Nathan smiled and changed his clothes then climmed into bed with her. He fell asleep.

OoOoOoO

**Why there it is. Chapter 2. Read and Review please**

**Kels**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone, thanks for all of the reviews I am glad you like the story. Heres the next chapter.**

Nathan and Brooke decided that even after the babies were born, they were going to stay at Debs, atleast just for a little bit, and Deb was more the happy about it. She was looking forward to helping out. Even thought Brooke was only almost 6 months pregnant Nathan was getting the babies room ready. Brookes doctor explained to them that with twins they usually dont make it to 9 months before they want out. She told them that they could be born at the earliest of 6 months and be fine, they would just be in the hospital for a few weeks. Brooke decided that she wanted the twins to share a room, atleast a first because it would be easier. Nathan had painted the room a light green color and trimmed it in light yellow, that way it would go for both babies. Peyton had come over to paint the babies names on the walls about their cribs. Logans in Blue, and Maddies in Pink. Nathan and Deb had barely let Brooke do any of the painting for furnture moving, but they let her pick out colors and furnature. Brooke had picked the crib sets. She picked butterflies for Maddie, and puppydogs for Logan. Once the room was done and everything was where it was supposed to be both Brooke and Nathan were impressed with the results. They were putting all of the clothes the had gotten the babies.

"Brooke, does Maddie really need a skirt." Nathan said as he held up a little skirt.

"Nathan every little girl needs a skirt, besides she wont be able to wear that until shes a year old, so dont worry yet." Brooke smiled as she kept putting clothes in the dressers.

"Yeah becuase i really want my one year old daughter walking around in a skirt" Nathan said.

Brooke ignored his last comment.

"Nathan i think we bought to many clothes." Brooke said.

"Brooke you just said the kids have to many clothes, are you okay?" Nathan asked her.

"Nathan I am fine, its just Haley and Peyton are throwing my baby shower later, and we really dont have that much room for a bunch of clothes in this room" Brooke said, upset. Her hormones were all weird and she would get upset easily."

Nathan walked over to her and hugged her. "Brooke its going to be fine, I'm sure you will get other things we need besides clothes like bottles and diapers, but if we run out of room, we have our room where we can keep somethings, I'm sure they will be in there alot anyways."

"you're right. Well i should get going the shower starts soon" Brooke said as she kissed him and walked out.

"Okay well I'm gonna go chill at rivercourt with Skillz, Luke and Tim. Peytons picking you up right?" Nathan said as he walked in to their room after her."

"Yeah in like 10 minutes so I'll see you later baby" Brooke said as she finished getting her makeup on.

"Alright I have my cell incase you need me, have fun." She said.

"Okay" Brooke said as Nathan left to go to the rivercourt. A few minutes later Peyton pulled up. Brooke went out side and got in and the drove to Tric, where the shower was at.

OoOoOoO

Peyton and Brooke had gotten to Tric and there were alot of people there. Family, friends, Brookes teachers and just random people.The first thing they decided to do was play games. They tasted baby food, and they tried to guess how much toilet paper it takes to get around Brookes stomach. Then it was time to open pesents.

Karen handed Brooke a big bag. "This ones from Whitey, he told me to give it to you." Karen said. and Brooke opened it.

"Aww Look everyone. " Brooke said. Whitey had gotten Maddie a little Ravens cheer outfit and Logan a Ravens jersey which looked exactly like his dad's number and all.

"I so have to go see him later,thats the cutest thing ever." Brooke said.

She opened all of her presents. She had gotten a lot of things that she would need. Double of everything.

They were eating cake , and talking and just having a good time. Brooke was talking to Bevin when she screamed. Karen came over to her.

"Brooke whats wrong?' Karen asked her.

"Karen I think my water just Broke" Brooke said as she looked down.

"Yes it did, we need to get you to the hospital." She said as she helped her up. "Haley call Nathan"

OoOoOoO

Nathan, Lucas and Skillz were haing out at the rivercourt just chillin and talking.

"So you excited about the babies?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am. I'm also completely terrified. I'm keep having this nightmare that i am going to end up like Dan." Nathan replied.

"Nathan you are way better than dad for alot of reasons. one, you only got one girl pregnant, two you didnt run away to play basketball. and three dan doesnt have a girl." Lucas said.

"Man hes right dawg" Skills said.

"Yeah i know you guys are right" Nathan said as they kept playing ball.

They were still playing when Nathans phone started ringing. Skillz was closest to it so he answered it.

"Yo" Skillz answered.

"Skillz? is that you. Well i need to talk to Nathan. wait just tell him that Brookes in labor and to meet us at the hospital" Haley said.

"ight" He said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Nathan asked.

"Haley, she said Brookes in labor." Skillz told her.

Nathan dropped the ball. "Well i have to go to the hospital" NAthan said as he ran to his car. "Are you guys coming?" He said, as rhe other two ran to the car.

OoOoOo

Brooke was at the hospital now, getting very agravated with the doctors. They kept telling her it was too late for drugs and she was having these babies now, and she didnt want to do it with out drugs.

"Okay listen up you stupid crack whores, give me something, i need something for the pain and i need it now" Brooke said. Karen couldnt help but smile. Haley held in a laugh.

"I am sorry Mrs Scott, but we cant" The doctor said just as Nathan ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh there you are Nathan," Brooke said as Nathan ran over to her.

"Are you okay?' Nathan asked her.

"Yes but i want drugs." Brooke said.

Nathan laughed. Brooke was about to say something, when the doctor said it was time to push.

OoOoOoOoO

Later that night Brooke and Nathan were in the hospital room, just laying there in the bed. The babies had both been born and were very healthy, they had been checked out and were fine Brooke swore they both looked just like Nathan, they had his hair and his nose, but her eyes.. Brooke and Nathan took so many pictures already, and they held them for as long as they could. The doctors said they would be in the hospital for about two weeks and then they could leave. They were both very happy.

**So there it is. Read and review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Heres the next chapter.**

It had ben a week and the doctors said that the twins could go home. Brooke and Nathan were thrilled. They brought the twins home and were loving every minute of being parents to Logan and Maddie. Nathan and Brooke were laying and bed with the twins laying on each one of their chests. Nathan was asleep, while Brooke was awake. Logan was laying on Brookes chest asleep, while Maddie was laying on Nathans wide awake. Since the twins had been home neither one of them wanted them sleeping in their room, so Nathan moved one of the cribs into their room and thats where the twins had been sleeping. Both Brooke and Nathan had noticed the personalities in the babies. Logan was the quit Brooder, he takes after his uncle Lucas. Maddie on the other hand was the attention seeker of the two. She was deffinetly a daddys girl, she was always happy when Nathan held her. Brooke knew immediately the two of them would have a great relationship as the babies grew up.

Brooke was watching Nathan sleep with Maddie on his chest. She smiled and sat up.She was now holding Logan. She stood up and put him in the crib. She then went and picked up Maddie from Nathans chest. She smiled and put her in the crib. Maddie started fussing.

"Aww Look at my little daddys girl, you always want your daddy dont you? " Brooke said as she looked in the crib. Nathan had woken up and was listening to Brooke talk to their daughter.

Maddie giggled.

"Well Maddie, your daddy loves you and your brother very much, hes always going to be there to protect you guys." Brooke told her. She was rubbing Maddies belly as the baby drifted to sleep. She turned around and climed back in bed next to Nathan.

"You really think I can protect them?" Nathan asked his wife.

She smiled and snuggled next to him. "Always" She said and kissed him.

"Come on lets go visit with your mom, see what shes up to" Brooke said as she dragged him out of the room and turned the light off.

Brooke and Nathan walked upstairs and saw that Deb was in her room, the door was slightly open and they saw her popping pills.

Nathan was getting more then angry as he watched, he pushed the door open.

"Nathan... " Brooke said, but he was already in.

"What the hell mom you said you were done with the pills." Nathan told his mom.

"Nathan i am, its just i needed them tonight" Deb said.

"You promised mom, i cant believe i trusted you." Nathan said as he grabbed the pills.

"Well i wouldnt need them if your stupid brats would shut up" Deb said.

Brooke was pissed she walked over and slapped Deb.

"Never ever call my babies brats ,ever again. They are babies they are supposed to cry." Brooke said.

Nathan was shocked by what Brooke did, and was kind of glad she did.

"Mom you love this kids, why are you being like this?" Nathan asked. Just as he said it Logan started crying, Brooke left the room and went to their room.

"Nathan i know i was being supportive before, but i cant be anymore. Those babies are ruining your life. You were supposed to play basketball and succed in life. Not have children, and i bet they arent even yours." Deb told her son.

"Okay I'm out of here. Dont talk about my family like that mom." Nathan said as he walked out into the hallway.

He walked into their room to see Brooke feeding Logan. He walked over and took suitcases out of the closet.

"Nathan whats going on?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke we cant stay here anymore, its not fair to you guys." Nathan said.

Brooke put the baby down and helped him pack.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked her husband.

"I think we can go to Karens for tonight and get our apartment back in the morning." Nathan said as he put some baby clothes in the bag.

"Okay, and I'm sorry about slapping your mom" She said.

"Its okay she deserved it." Nathan said as he finished packing and grabbed Maddie. Brooke picked up Logan and they walked out of the room with their stuff, they would get the rest later.

Deb was in the living room, when she saw them come out.

"Nathan if you leave, you will no longer be my son." Deb said. Nathan turned around and looked at her.

"Right now I dont care, Its not about you mom, its about Brooke and the babies, they matter to me right now, not you" Nathan said as he opened the door and they got to the car. Brooke put the babies in the car and nate got the suitcases.

They drove to Karens house. They were in the car, when Nathan held Brookes hand.

"Brooke I promise it will be okay" Nathan said. She smiled.

They got to Karens. Brooke went up to the door while Nathan was with the babies.

She knocked on the door and a sleepy Karen answered.

"Brooke are you okay? are the babies okay? " Karen said.

"Yeah, well no. Debs back on the pills and Nathan and me dont want to be around her, and we were wondering if just for tonight we could stay with you? " Brooke asked.

Karen smiled.

"Of course Brooke, come in come in." Karen said.

Brooke thanked her and went back to the car to tell Nathan.

They got in and put the babies to bed then talked to Karen then went to bed themselves.

Deb was at home planning revenge on Brooke for stealing her son from her.

**Okay there it is review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews heres the next chapter.**

It was the next morning after Nathan and Brooke had left Debs. Brooke,Nathan, Karne and Lucas were all exhasuted. All four of them were up all night with Maddie who was being really fussy. They had gotten her to sleep but Brooke was worried that something was wrong with her. All of them were in the living room. Nathan was holdng his sleeping daughter in his arms while Lucas was playing with his nephew. Karen was knitting a blanket for her unborn baby and Brooke was alseep with her head rested on Nathans shoulder.Nathan was sitting there enjoying the silance and occasional gurgles from his son when Lucas tickled him. He was thinking about everything that had happened, and the stuff with his mom and Brooke. Basically his mother told him to choose her or his wife and kids and of course he was going to choose Brooke, Logan and Maddie he loved them to death and couldnt imagine life with out them, but his mother raised him and it sucked that he had to leave ,but it was for the safety of his family. He was thinking and not paying attention and didnt realize that Brooke had woken up. When he noticed she was awake he smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey baby have a nice nap" He asked her and smiled.

"Yeah i feel refreshed now" She said.

Brooke looked at her daughter and worry immediatly shot threw her body, she looked really flushed out. Brooke felt Maddies forehead and she was extremely warm.

"Nathan shes burning up" Brooke said as she stood up and picked up the baby, who awoke in her mothers arms and started screaming.

"She sounds horrible, Brooke we need to call the doctor" Nathan said as he went to get the phone number.

Karen went over to Brooke to help her try to calm Maddie down again and Lucas stopped tickling Logan and looked at what was going on around him. Nathan came back from the kitchen after calling the doctor.

"He said take her to the Emergency Room right now" Nathan said as he tried to stay calm. Brooke on the other hand was freaking out, Karen grabbed Maddie while Nathan attempted to calm his wife down. Lucas had gotten things ready to take with them and the went to the ER.

They got in to the cars Brooke, Nathan and Maddie in one and Lucas,Karne and Logan in the other. Nathan was driving while Brooke was in the back with the babie. Nathan was driving and looked into the review mirrior and saw Brooke crying it broke his heart.

"Baby shes going to be okay" Nathan said, eventhough he himself was worried.

"I hope so Nathan, I hope so" Brooke said and brought her attention back to the baby.

They got to the hospital and the rushed into the ER.

"Can i help you?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah our daughter had a high fever and a really bad cry" Nathan said as the nurse picked up the baby from Brookes arms. Brooke was now hystarical.

"Okay I will get a doctor to see her now" She said as she took the baby back.

"Brooke and Nathan sat down in the waiting room. Nathan wrapped his arm around his wife as she cried.

"She'll be fine Brooke. She has to be" Nathan said not even sure himself.

Lucas walked over and handed Nathan Logan. They waited like that for about what seemed like forever when a doctor came out.

"I'm looking for the family of Madeline Scott" The doctor said.

Nathan and Brooke stood up.

"We are her parents" Nathan said as he held on to Logan and Brookes hand.

"Well it seems that you're daughter is sick. Its only the flu, normally thats not to bad but it seems that she is having a allerigic reaction to the medication we gave her. We need to keep her over night and for a few days. You are welcome to come back and see her." The doctor said as he showed them where Maddie was.

They got to the room and Maddie was hooked up to all kinds of machines. Nathan and Brooke walked over to her.

"Hey baby girl, its okay mommy and daddy are here now" Nathan said as he touched her small hand. Nathan and Brooke were watching Maddie when Brooke looked at the doctor.

"Umm do you think we could get her twin brother Logan check out too, since they share a room and all. Just to be safe?" Brooke asked.

The doctor smiled. "Of course" He replied.

Brooke sighed and relief.

"I'll go get him for you" The doctor said and went back to the waiting room to get Logan from Karen to have him tested.

They got Logan tested and he seemed fine. Maddie on the other hand wasnt responding to the medication and seemed to be getting worse and Brooke and Nathan were really worrying about their daughter. Karen and Lucas went home for the night and took Logan with them. Brooke and Nathan stayed overnight with their daughter.

**Thats it!! review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys so much for the reviews. Heres the next chapter. Its a little shorter then before, and guys i need some suggestions.**

Nathan and Brooke has spent the last week with their daughter who wasnt doing any better. Lucas and Karen watched Logan and tried to get Nathan and Brooke to take a break and go home and sleep and shower but neither of them would leave Maddies sight. After Karen realized niether was going to leave untill Maddie was better she decided that they had enough of hospital food and she brought them dinner from the cafe.

Brooke was emotionally worn out. She had talked to the school about her missing so much school because of the babies and since she had a 4.0 gpa and was a great student they let her graduate early. Nathan was doing okay in school Luke brought him his work and stuff and he was still going to play for Duke next fall. Well that was the plan that him and Brooke worked out before Maddie got sick. They were both going to Duke. Brooke was going to take morning classes and Nathan evening and then have basketball. So when one was at class the other would take care of the kids. That was the plan but obviously that didnt matter to Nathan anymore atleast not now. His only concern was his babie daughter and his family.

Brooke was sitting there watching Maddie sleep with tears rolling down her eyes. Nathan was next to Brooke holding her hand. He stopped telling her everything was okay, and now he was just as worried himself. Maddie looked so sick, she was very pale and they had to hook her upto machines and she had a feeding tube. Just looking at his baby girl broke his heart. He prayed for her to get better. He needed her to get better.

"Nathan tell me shes going to be okay." Brooke asked with desperation in her voice.

Nathan wanted to say she was going to be fine but he just couldnt lie to her.

"Brooke I... " He started but was interupted when machines started beeping and buzzing and Maddie started shaking.

Nathan and Brooke were frightened. Nurses and Doctors shuffled into the room and started talking medical code and one escorted Brooke and Nathan out of the room. Everything after that was a blur for Brooke she was standing outside the room for like what seemed an hour. Nathan had went to call Karen and Luke.

Nathan walked back to Maddies room and saw Brooke on the floor sobbing, he went over to her and sat down and let her cry into his chest.

"Nathan somethings not right she has to get better she has to." Brooke sobbed.

Nathan didnt know what to say so he just sat there trying to comfort her.

The minutes passed so slowly for them. They felt like hours. Finally a doctor came out and said he needed to talk to them. They stood up.

"Whats wrong with Maddie?" Brooke asked.

They doctor had a relieved look on his face. "Well you're daughters heart stopped beating, but we brought her back, I dont know what happened but shes now responding to the medication. We still need to keep her here for a few days maybe even weeks but shes not as pale and her fever went down." The doctor told them.

They both looked at him with disbelieve but both were thrilled.

"Can we go back in now" Nathan asked.

"Sure i dont see why not" The doctor said and walked away.

They walked back in and some nurses were still around the baby. A nurse walked up to Brooke.

"Shes still a little week but by tomorrow evening you should be able to hold her. " The nurse said and smiled and left. Once all of them left Nathan sat down in a chair and Brooke sat on his lap. The both looked at their daughter fall asleep then they both fell asleep in each others arms not that they had that peace knowing that for now their baby girl was okay.

**Okay there it is. Read and review. and i need ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay So its been six months since I've updated… wow. SO sorry guys. Well heres the next chapter. I'm going to do a time jump. (Lets say the twins are almost one. Brooke and Nate got their own place and Maddie recovered from her hospital scare.)**

Brooke Scott was in her bathroom finishing up her makeup getting ready for a new day. She wasnt in a very cheery mood, she didnt know what was wrong exactly, she just didnt feel like herself. She was to tired to even care about putting on all her makeup like she usually did. She threw on a quick layer of lip gloss and turned the light off. She exited her bedroom room which conjoined with her and Nathan's bedroom. She looked at the bed and tears immedietly began to form. This had always happened when she looked at their bed or whenever she saw something that reminded her of Nathan. She sighed and walked out of the bedroom. She didnt want to think about him anymore. She loved him still, so much, and she knew he loved her, but that doesnt change what happened.

She put her hair in a pony tail and walked the hallway down to her childrens room. Logan and Maddie always seemed to cheer her up. All she had to do was looking into their beautiful eyes. Even if they did look just like their daddy, honestly she didnt mind. She still love to look at them.

Maddie was sitting up in her crib with all her attention drawn to a stuffed animal.. that Nathan got for her. It was a small stuffed tiger, Nathan got it for her when all four of them took a trip to the zoo a few months back. Maddie was going on and go talking baby gibberish to the tiger. Brooke couldnt help but smile. Maddie was deffinately like Nathan.

Logan, on the other hand was laying down in his crib just laying there. Brooding like his uncle Luke does. He spent alot of time with Luke, esspecially now, since Nathan has been staying with Luke. Brooke was pissed off at Nathan, alot after she found out, but never once did it cross her mind to keep the twins from him. She would never do that. Infact today they were going to spend the day with their daddy. Brooke had an important job interview with a semi big fashion label.

"Okay my babies, lets get ready to go spend the day with daddy" She told the eleven month olds.

"Dada" Maddie said. Still looking at the tiger.

Brooke laughed and picked Maddie up out of her crib. She carried her over to closet and picked out a cute outfit for her. It was a pink shirt, and a jean skort. She got the girl dressed and sat her down on the floor. Then she grabbed a pair of small basketball shorts and a small jersey out of the closet for Logan then she got him dressed.

She carried the kids into the kitchen where she grabbed their diaper bag and filed it with bottles and sippy cups.

"Okay babies, lets go." Brooke picked both kids up. She had mastered carrying them both at the same time, she could even do it in heals. She walked out the house, locked it and went to her car. Another present from Nathan. Brooke sighed, this wasnt easy at all. She put both babies in their carseats and drover over to her brother-in-law's.

Nathan was in the guest room of his brothers house. He had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. Brooke would be there soon with the babies. Him and Brooke agreed that the kids would stay with her and he would see them on weekends and on occasion when Brooke had things to do. He missed being their with Brooke so much. He knows he screwed up. He was thinking about everything that happened, when he heard a door slam. He was broken out of his thoughts and he went out the room and outside.

Nathan walked out the door and saw Brooke get out of her door and open up the back. She looked more beautiful then ever. He walked over and helped her get the kids out. He got Logan out. Logan was excited to see his father.

"Dada" He said as he wrapped his tiny arms around his fathers neck. When Nate picked him up.

Brooke got Maddie out of her seat and grabbed the bag. She hadnt noticed Nathan come out and get Logan. It melted her heart when she saw them together. She couldnt help but smile.

"I love you buddy." Nate said to his son and he walked over to Brooke and took the bag from her.

"I love you too princess" He said to his daughter as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke loved watching her husband with the kids. Even though the two of them were going through a tough time they both wanted each other in the kids life.

The four of them walked into the house. They put the kids down who immedietly ran to the backyard, where Lucas had set up a swing set. Luke was sitting in the living room acrossed from Brooke and Nathan. Lucas looked up and saw Brooke.

"Hey Brooke" Luke said as he went back to the computer.

"Hey Luke." Brooke replied then directed her attention to Nathan.

"Okay, they have diapers, milk, and changes of clothes in the bag. I promise I wont be too long." Brooke said as she headed for the door.

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan called out as she turned around.

"Yea Nate?" Brooke said as she turned around.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Nate asked his wife.

"I dont know, and it didnt have to be you know. You didnt have to cheat on me, but you did." By now Brooke had broken down, she didnt want to do this right now.

Lucas could feel the tension between his brother and sister-in-law. He got up and headed in the direction his neice and nephew went a few moment ago. "I'm just gonna go see the kids." He left.

"Brooke.." Nathan said as he looked into her eye.

"Nathan, I love you so much, you know that. This really sucks, and yes I am upset about cheating on me, but all you did was kiss her, so its not like you had sex with another woman, but Nathan am I not good enough, am I not a good kisser or something?"

"Brooke no.. its not that. I told you it just happened, I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you. I wish I could take it back. I really do, I just want to come home with you and our two kids. You know I hate seeing you cry."

"Nathan, I umm.. I'm going to be late, but why dont you leave the kids with Luke, and come over so we can talk later." Brooke told him. She wanted to forgive him, she knew he was truely sorry but they needed to talk first.

"Sure baby, I'll come over later" He said, then quickly regreted his choice of words.

Brooke smiled inside when he called her baby, and nodded a small nod and walked out the door. and to her car. She drove away. She was glad they were going to talk about things, and she knew things wouldnt be like they used to but she needed to try for the babies.. and for her.

Nathan sighed contently and walked out to the backyard to play with his kids, and he hoped that soon it would be his backyard they were playing in.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay. Thank you for my.. two reviews! You two people are my best friends!!! lol. Thank you brucasisl0ve3 and princetongirl. Okay heres the next chapter. Alright I know it might be too soonn for them to make up, but its my story lol. OH btw. Lucas is with Rachel... shes 5 months pregnant. I didnt mention that before lol. i'll write more about them in later chapters.**

It was later that evening and Brooke had walked in the door about 15 minutes ago. She walked up the stairs of their 4 bedroom home and walked into her master bedroom. She sighed as she threw her purse on the bed and her shoes on the floor. She undressed out of her nice work clothes into a lavander babydoll night gown, it was Nathans favorite, he said it fitted perfectly on her, he always told her she looked amazing in it. Which would be another present from Nathan. She sighed again and walked out of the room. She went downstairs and entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and practically chugged it. She threw the bottle away and went to the living room. Brooke laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket that was over the side of the couch over top of her. She turned the tv on, mostly just for the noise, she didnt like it to be completely quiet. She wasnt even watching it. She looked at the clock on the wall and it was quater to eight.

_Nathan should be here soon. _She thought to herself. She sat up and all of the sudden felt like she was going to puke. She ran to the bathroom and puked her guts out for about 5 minutes. Then she heard foot steps and saw Nathan in the doorway. He looked at her and went over and kneeled next to her.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Nathan said as he rubbed her back.

Brooke looked at him as tears fell down her face. She was glad he came, though she wouldnt admit it at this point.

"Nathan.. I cant do this alone." Brooke replied, she turned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do what baby?" Nathan asked. Brooke was really starting to freak him out. She hadnt been open to him since the night he told her about the kiss. He held her close running his hand through her hair.

Brooke pulled back slightly and reached for the pregnancy test and handed it to him.

"This, is what I cant do alone. Nathan, look i've been thinking about all this and you made a mistake, and i know you are truely sorry about it. I can just tell, I mean you came and told me instead of me finding out from someone else. The truth is, I miss you. I really miss you. I miss you being with me, I miss you being with the kids all the time. I miss being a family. I wish we could have worked it out that night, then me kicking you out three months ago. Nathan that means I'm three months pregnant atleast." Brooke looked at him a little shocked. She hasnt thought about how pregnant she was.

She countinued. "Nathan. We're going to have another baby, and I'm so happy about it. I wouldnt think of going through this again without you."

Nathan was completely dumbfounded listening to his wife talk. He was more then happy about the baby, and the fact that she wanted him to move back in the house.

"Brooke. We're having our third child, thats great. Are you sure you want me to move back in? You want this right? Its not just about the baby right?" Nathan asked smiling.

"No, its not just because of the baby. I was thinking about it before i found out I was pregnant. I do want this I really do." Brooke smiled back.

"I love you." Nathan leaned in a kissed her passionately.

"I Love you more" Brooke said as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his hand pulling him out too.

Nathan smiled and picked her up and carried her back to their room. This is the first time that he noticed the nightgown. That one drove him crazy. He loved it so much.

Nathan gently laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. She pulled the blanket over her them.

"Hey, I'm going to call Luke and ask him to bring Maddie and Logan home, I want us all to be together tonight." Nathan said as he picked up the cordless from the night stand.

"Aww, sounds so good. Dont tell Luke about the baby yet, I want to tell everyone together, and after we go to the doctors." She said.

Nathan nodded and waited for Luke to pick up. He did. Nate asked him to bring the kids home, and he agreed. Nate didnt tell him about him and Brooke getting back together yet. Lucas said he would have the kids home in about an hour. Nathan hung up.

"He said they'll be home in an hour." Nathan said.

"Oh, I can think of a couple things we can do in an hour" Brooke laughed.

"How about we just lay here and you let me hold you, It's been so long since I've held you." Nathan said.

Brooke just smiled and snuggled up close to her husband. Nathan wrapped his arms around her protectivally. Brooke slowly drifted to sleep. When Nathan knew she was asleep he quietly got out of bed and went to the living room to wait for the kids. He turned the tv on to a basketball game and watched a few minutes of it. Then he heard the door open. He walked over and picked the sleeping kids up out of Lukes hands.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put them in bed with Brooke, then I'll be back to talk. Make yourself at home bro" Nate said as he headed back up the stairs. He carefully laid the babies next to Brooke who opened her eyes and sat up a little. She saw Maddie laying next to her asleep with her thumb in her mouth and she saw Nathan laying Logan down in his spot.

" Aww my babies." Brooke said as she leaned down to kiss them both on the forehead.

"Brooke, Lukes in the living room, I'm gonna go talk to him for a little bit. Do you want me to tell him we got back together?" Nate asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yea. Tell him. Tell him to bring you're crap over here tomorrow too." Brooke smiled and laughed.

He laughed. "Alright." Nate kissed her softly and walked back downstairs. Brooke laid back down and closed her eyes.

Lucas was sitting on the couch watching some of the game when he saw his younger brother walk back down stairs.

He turned the volume down and looked at Nate who had just sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

"How are things with you and Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Well she said to tell you to bring my crap over here tomorrow." Nathan laughed.

Lucas got up and smiled. "Thats great bro, shes letting you come back home."

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me crash at your place.. for three months. You know you're welcome here if Rachel ever kicks you out.

"With all these mood swings, she just might." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah, I was almost sure she was going to kill me when i was there." Nate replied.

Lucas laughs.

"Alright I better head home, congrats bro. I'll come over tomorrow, Brooke and Rach and hangout or whatever." He said.

"Alright later bro" Nate said as he shut the door and locked it after Luke left. Nathan smiled and went back upstairs. He smiled when he saw the babies and Brooke sound asleep. He took his shirt and jeans off, leaving him in his boxers and climbed into their king sided bed. It felt good to be home. He fell asleep.

**Next Chapter:**

**Brookes 1st doctors appointment.**

**Brooke finds out about the job.**

**Nathan and Brooke tell everyone about the baby.**

**We find out about Haleys whereabouts. **

**Rachel and Luke find out the sex of their baby.**

**and More...**

**Next update tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. Thank you for the reviews. Idk why, but im in an updating mood lol. So heres the next chapter.**

It was morning, and the sun was beaming through the window. Brooke was the first one up. She saw her husband lying next to her, with his hair all messed up. She smiled. Then she looked down and saw Logan sprawled out on her legs. She laughed a little. Then Maddie was on the other side of Nathan. Brooke sat up and picked Logan up, who now was wide awake. Brooke put her figure over her mouth signalling for her son to stay quiet. She got out of bed and carried him out of the room. The two of them went downstairs into the kitchen. Brooke sat him in his high chair and got him a small handfull of cherios. She walked over and saw that there were two messages on the answering machine. She must not have checked them last night. She clicked the button and she pulled out the juice and searched for a sippy cup.

"Hey Brookster, its me your brother-in-laws awesomely fantastic girlfriend. Anyways Luke and I are finding out the sex of the baby at our next appointment. $10 its a girl. Well, I just wanted to give the godmother and aunt of my child a heads up. Then im coming over to see you're adorable babies. Not as adorable as mine, cause I got the hotter brother, but still cute in the same. Okay anyways I got to go. Luke will be back soon.. with my ice cream... hmmm yummy. By the way you and me are so going to get a drink when the baby is born... I miss alcohol. Alright bye girly."

Brooke laughed after hearing Rachel's message, she was so up and down about everything because of the hormones. Brooke loved being pregnant and was excited about it. The thing about Rachel was she didnt want to marry Luke. They have been together for a while, but she didnt want to get married. Luke didnt push it though.

Brooke was broken out of her thoughts when the other message started playing.

"Hey Brooke. Its Haley. I hope you dont mind, Karen gave me your number, I just wanted to talk, I havent talk to you since I left... Just up give me a call, my cell number is still the same. And I know, you are probably upset with me, but just let be explain first, then you can be mad all you want. Okay bye Brooke."

Brooke was really shocked, she wasnt mad at Haley, just confused as to why she skipped town. Brooke figured she would call later, while Nate and Luke were at the gym. She looked over at Logan and couldnt help but laugh. Logan was feeding his cherios to the dog. Brooke shook her head and walked out of the kitchen for a second. She went upstairs, and she wasnt suprised that Maddie and Nathan were still asleep. She went over to Nathan, sat next to him and nibbled on his ear a little.

"Time to wake up hansome" She mumbled in between nibbles. Nathans eyes shot wide open. He looked at her and kissed her.

"Morning baby" He said.

She smiled and picked Maddie up.

"Wheres Logan?" Nathan asked as he got up and got dressed.

"In is high chair feeding the dog" Brooke replied.

Maddie was squirming in Brookes arms, as a way of telling Brooke she wants to be put down. Brooke but her down.

"MAXY" Maddie screamed the dogs name excitedly as she hobbled down the stairs.

"I got them, you take a shower or bath and get ready." he said.

"Aww but Nathan you know showers and baths are no fun without you." She playfully teased.

"Brooke..." Nathan said trying to resist the temptation.

"I know. .the kids. but later this week, Rachel and Luke are babysitting, and you and I are going to have some mommy daddy time. Rachel needs the practice anyways." Brooke said.

"Sounds good." Nate said as he kissed her and placed his hand on her stomach. "But, I night with our kids alone might back Rachel decide to put that kid up for adoption."

Brooke laughed. "Yea, cause we all know they are only good for you and me." She laughed.

"By the way this ones a boy" Nathan said.

"Nah, I think its a girl." Brooke said. "Okay shower time. Give Logan and Maddie some juice, and Maddie some cereal and please make sure some of Logans makes it to his mouth." Brooke said as she walked into the bathroom.

"I'm on it" Nate said as he walked out the door.

Rachel and Lucas were sitting in the doctors office waiting to be called. This was the first appointment Luke had been able to attend, he had been working, or dealing with Brooke and Nathan issues.

"Rachel Scott" A nurse called out into the waiting room.

Rachel and Lucas stood up.

"You used my name?" Lucas asked as they walked back.

"Yeah, I thought it looked weird, my name being different, plus the baby is a scott." Rachel replied.

"You know, your name would be Scott for real if you ever married me."

"Lucas, stop" Rachel said as they reached the room.

"Alright Rachel its nice to see you again. You know the drill, lay up her and lift your shirt." Rachel did as she was told and Lucas sat next to her.

"Is this your husband?" The doctor asked.

"Uhh yeah.. Lucas" Rachel lied.

Lucas just sighed.

"Nice to meet you Lucas." She said as she put the gel on Rachels belly.She used the little remote thingy and moved it around. She pointed to a screan. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes" they both said.

"Ten bucks its a girl" Rachel said.

"Twenty says its a boy." Lucas said.

The doctor just laughed. "Well Lucas, it looks like you owe your wife Twenty bucks. You two should have a healthy baby girl, right about Christmas time." (Its August).

"Ha I knew it, Brooke owes me too." Rachel said. "Luke, a girl is okay right? I know how much having a boy means to you." She looked at him kind of worried, and she never got worried, just sometimes with them, she got feelings she had never gotten before. Good feelings.

"Babe, of course its okay. A girl is wonderful. I hope shes just like you. Besides we can try for a boy next time. In the mean time I do have Logan." Lucas smiled and kissed her.

"Okay Rachel, next appointment next month. Everything looks fine." The doctor led them out of the room and they got in the car to leave.

"I'm calling Brooke and Nathan." Rachel said as they drove out of the parking lot.

Brooke had gotten out of the shower to find Nate playing on the floor with the kids. Brooke smiled and sat down on his lap. He placed his hand on her belly.

"Momma" Logan said as he handed Brooke some blocks. She started playing with him. Then the phone rang. Nathan reached up on the coffee table and answered it.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Hey Hot shot, can I talk to you're wife?" Rachel asked.

"Hold on a sec." Nathan said and handed the phone to Brooke. "Rachel." Brooke took the phone.

"How was the doctors? Boy or girl." Brooke asked?

"Lets just say Brooke Scott, isnt the only one with a mini version of herself." Rachel said.

"Awww its a girl" Brooke shrieked. "Put the phone on speaker Rach." Brooke said and she did the same.

"Congrats bro." Nate said into the phone. "Looks like i'm the only one with a boy for now"

That comment got his a small playful smack on the shoulder.

"Well. I'm fine with a girl, I love hanging with Maddie." Luke said. "Besides the next one will be a boy."

"Brooke thinks our new ones a girl" Nate said then froze up.

It was silent on the other side of the phone.

"Brooke Scott, I knew you didnt use protection... aww another one. How cute." Rachel said.

"Congrats Brookie, and lil bro." Luke said.

"Thank you guys." Brooke said.

"Hey you two should come over for dinner, we can hangout, Luke you and me can teach Logan some basketball." Nate said.

"Oh here we go" Brooke laughed.

"And us three girls can cheer for you and talk about baby names and how much we want booze." Rachel said.

Luke laughed at his girlfriends comment. "Okay we'll be over in a bit." Luke said and they hung up the phone.

"Sorry Brooke I didnt. mea..." She cut him off with a kiss."

" I probably would have done it too, its okay." Brooke said.

"Okay, you my friend are grilling when they get here. Now I am going to give our children a bath.

Brooke was about to pick them up but Nathan stopped her.

"No more picking them up and carrying them. You're pregnant." Nate carried them to the bathroom.

Brooke followed.

"Okay, okay" She said. She drew the bath water and bathed the kids.

Lucas and Rachel had arrived about two hours later. Brooke had just put the kids down for a nap. Brooke and Rachel were laying on the couches in the family room. While the guys were outside grilling and talking.

Brooke looked at Rachel. "So Rach, have you and Lucas picked a name yet." Brooke asked her friend.

"Yea, we decided on Victoria Brooke Scott. We can call her Tori or Vikki." Rachel told her.

"Aww thats so cute." Brooke was touched that the babys middle name was Brooke.

"What about you, Have you decided?"

"Well, Nate and I were talking about names. I really like Parker, Issabella, and Charlotte for a girl and Tanner, Mason and Joshua for a boy... Nathan said if we have a boy we should name him Nathaniel. I dont know about that. But I do know that if we have a girl her middle name will be Rachel." Brooke said.

"Well duh" Rachel laughed.

The guys came in and they all ate steak. They were all in the living room Lucas was sitting on one of the couches with Rachel on the opposite side of him, her feet propped up on his lap. Brooke was laying on top of Nathan on the other couch. The kids were down for the night.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Yea baby?"

"Okay, I know these pregnancy cravings are annoying, but I'm hungry." She said.

"We just ate"Luke said.

"So... Shes hungry let her eat, in fact I am too." Rachel said.

Luke looked at her and stood up. "You're lucky I love you." He said.

"What is it you two want?" Nate asked he stood up also.

"Hmm... I want yogurt... with salsa." Brooke said like it was the normal thing.

Nate and Luke just gave her a grossed out look.

"Okay.." Nate said. "Rachel?"

"I want cookies." Rachel said.

"Why cant you be like her Brooke want normal food.?" Luke said.

"With Mustard" Rachel said again.

"Eww. Cookies and Mustard.?" Nate said.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Rachel said in a pissy tone.

"Nah I'm good." Nate said. "Alright, Cookies,Mustard,Yogurt, and Salsa. Well be back in a few." They both kissed them good bye and left.

They guys left and went to the store, they picked up the things and explained to the cashier that they both had pregnant spouses when asked about the variety of food choices then they got in the car. Nate was driving.

"Hey Nate, when Brooke told you she was pregnant the first time, what were you feeling?"

Nate pondered the question. "Truthfully, i was scared shitless, but i got used to the idea. I'm kind of nervous about this one, but i think it comes with being a parent. You'll be fine."

"Thanks." Luke said.

They guys made it home and walked in the house to see both the girls asleep.

"Figures" Nathan laughed.

He took the food to the kitchen then came back. "You and Rach are welcome to crash in the guest room tonight."

"Alright thanks.Night" Luke said as he picked her up and carried her to the guest room and shut the door.

Nathan carefully picked Brooke up and carried her to their room. He changed her clothes for her and laid next to her. He held her close. He fell asleep.

**Okay wow. I'm in an update mood. this is the last one for the night. more tomorrow. **

**Next up: **

**Debs revenge.**

**Maddie and Logans 1st birthday**

**Haley and Peyton return (sepreately)**

**Rachel finally talks to Luke about why she doesnt want to get married.**

** and more.**


	11. Chapter 11

Deb was at her house, she was still on drugs, and honestly she didnt care about what anyone thought. She had found out about what Nathan had done from Karen.. For a second she thought that was a way to get rid of Brooke. She had an idea though. She had to get the girl, offer her money, and mess with Brookes head. Just make her think he was cheating on her for real. Then Brooke would freak out, take those little brats, as Deb called them and she would have her son back. All she needed now was to find out who the girl was.

Brooke was in the kitchen going over last minute details on the cake for the twins birthdays. Karen helped her make it. It was a marble cake with white frosting. It had sea animals on it. Logan liked turtles, and Maddie liked Dophins. Maddies name was in pink frosting, and Logans was in Blue. Everything else was in black frosting. Their first birthday was today. It was about 7 in the morning, and the party was at 3pm.

The only people who were coming were Luke and Rachel of course, Karen, Skills,Bevin,Peyton, and Tim. Nathan felt it was only right to invite Tim. Deb was also invited, but she didnt RSVP. So they werent expecting her. Everyone knew about the new baby, and Brooke was almost 5 months pregnant. Rachel was due anyday now. Luke and Rachel were having some kind of problems, Brooke had noticed little things, but never asked about it. Nathan told her not to, and just to wait until Rachel came to her.

Brooke finished the cake, and went back into the bedroom. Nathan had gotten up and was in the shower. Brooke smiled and went into the bathroom. She went over to the sink and hopped up and sat on the counter.

**"Morning."** She said to Nathan.

**"Hey, you're up early. You okay?"** he asked her.

**"Yea, i was just finishing the cake."** She said.

**"Okay good."** He said as he got out of the shower and got dressed.

Brooke got down and kissed him.

**"I'm gonna go wake up the monsters."** She said and she went into the kids room.

The kids woke up, they didnt fully understand the whole birthday thing, but they liked the attention.

Everyone came over around two for the party. They were all sitting in the living room, with the kids in the middle of the floor, Brooke was next to them, Nathan was recording it, Karen was in a chair, Bevin and Skills were on the loveseat, Peyton was next to Rachel, who was next to Lucas. They were about to open presents.

Brooke picked to small square presents up and handed them to each of the kids.

**"These are from aunt peyton"** She said as she helped them open them.

Peyton had made them each mix cd's with various little kid songs on them.

**"Aww thats sweet. Thanks Peyton"** Brooke said.

Then she picked up Karens present. It was two cards. She opened them. Inside was a check for $200 for each of the twins.

**"Oh, Karen. This is alot. Thank you."** She said.

**"Cafe savings, I'm happy to do it."** She said.

Skills and Bevin got the kids giftcards to a toystore, Luke and Rach got them clothes.

**"Okay, next it Tims."** Brooke said. Everyone was curious as to what it was.

**"I only got one of them, I figured they could share."** Tim said as he handed Brooke a box. She opened it and her mouth dropped.

**"CONDOMS!!!"** She said causing everyone to laugh at Tims stupidity.

**"Tim, they're one years old."** Nate said.

"**Well, they should learn good habbits young."** Tim said.

Lucas couldnt stop laughing, he thought it was hilarious.

After Tims present died down, Brooke and Nate gave them their presents for the kids. Maddie got a barbie car, and Logan got a jeep.

They had cake afterwards. Then everyone left. Brooke and Nathan put the kids to bed and went to the living room.

Nathan sat down on the chair and Brooke sat on his lap.

**"That was a good birthday."** Brooke said as she laid her head on Nathan.

**"It was, not suprises or anything, other then Tim."** He laughed. Just then the phone rang.

Brooke picked it up.

**"Hello"**

**"Brooke, its Rachel. I went in to labor. ."**

**"Oh my gosh, are you at the hospital?"** She asked.

**"Yeah get here soon "**she said and hung up. Brooke thought it was odd that she sounded calm.

Brooke hung up and went to Nate.  
**"Rach,went into labor. we need to get to the hospital, call Skills and see if him and Bev can come over." **

Brooke went to get dressed and Nathan called skills.

**"Hey Skills its Nate, Rachels in labor, can you and bevin come over and watch the kids, so me and Brooke can go to the hospital."** Nathan asked.

**"Sure dog, we'll be right over."**

Bevin and Skillz got there, Brooke and Nathan went to the hospital. They got there. Brooke ran to the room and saw Rachel holding a baby.

**"You had her already? I cant believe we missed it."** Brooke said, as she went over to her.

**"Well, Her own father wasnt even here."** She said.

**"Wait what?"** nathan asked.

**"Luke left this afternoon, he told me he wasnt ready for this, and he couldnt do it."** She said. Brooke could tell she was crying.

Nathan was pissed. **"I'm gonna kill him."**

Brooke sat next to Rachel. **"Aww sweetie. I'm so sorry."** She said and hugged her.

**"Dont worry, me and Nate will be here for you."** Brooke said.

**"Did you name her?"** Nate asked.

**"Yea her name is Natalie Brooklynn"** Rachel told them.

**"I wanted to name her after her Godparents."** Rachel replied.

**"Aww thats so cute, thats hun"** Brooke said.

They talked for a while, and Karen even showed up to see her granddaughter. She wasnt happy with her son for what he did, at all.

Okay. There it is.

Chapter 11. Sorry it was short, and sorry it too so long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Here it is. I chose to go in a different direction, that wasnt really expected. So I hope you guys like it. Send me some feedback.**

20 minutes after Natalies birth.

Rachel was lying in the hospital bed holding Natalie, while Brooke and Nathan went to use a pay phone to call Bevin and skills to check on Logan and Maddie. Brooke was talking to Bevin, who wanted to give Maddie a makeover.

"Bevin, please dont give my baby girl a makeover, please dont." Brooke pleaded. Nathan was standing next to her laughing, she gave him a death glare.

Just then a doctor rushed out to the hallway and came over to them.

"You two are the friends of Rachel Gatina right?" He asked with a sad voice.

"I got to go Bev" Brooke said as she hung up.

"Yeah, we are. Why?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but ms Gatina didnt make it. She had alot of bleeding, and she bled to death." The doctor said.

Brooke was in shock, she fell to the floor and started crying. Nathan bent down to hold her.

"Since the father turned over parental rights, you two will become the legal gardians of Natalie. Only if you think you can handle it, if not we will contact the maternal grandparents." The doctor said.

"No, we can do it." Brooke said between sobs.

"Brooke, we have two already, and another on the way we cant.."Nathan said.

"Yes, we can. We owe it to Rachel" Brooke said.

"Okay." Nathan said and didnt argue.

Nathan helped Brooke up.

"Well, Natalies perfectly healthy and ready to go home." The doctor said and led them into the nursery.

A few hours later Nathan and Brooke came home with a sleeping Natalie. Bevin came up to them.

"Hey wheres Rachel?" She noticed the baby in Nathans arms. "aww shes adorable."

Nathan looked at Bevin. Skills came up behind her with the twins following him.

"Rachel didnt make it through childbirth. We have Natalie." Brooke said. She was still really said.

"Oh my gosh" Bevin said as she went to hug Brooke.

Skills just looked shocked as well.

"Are you sure you guys can hadle four kids.. Cause I mean, me and Bev can you know take Natalie." Skills said.

"No, we can manage" Brooke said.

"Okay, well you know we will be here for you." Bevin said.

"So umm whens the funeral?" Skills asked.

"Saturday. 2 days from now." Brooke said as she sat down. Nathan handed her Natalie and the twins crawled up next to her fasinated by the baby.

"Has anyone heard from Luke." Skills asked.

"No. I dont want him to know." Nathan said.

Skills and Bevin left. Everyone was so upset about Rachel. Nathan and Brooke sat there on the couch with the kids. Neither one knew what to say.

**Okay I know its short and sloppy, but thats how it is. Reviews please**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Here it is. Sorry its been a while since ive updated. Im fastforwarding to a few months. **

**3 months after Rachel gave birth to Natalie, and passed away.**

The past few months had been hard for Brooke. She lost her best friend and gained a new daughter. On top of that she had two fifteen month olds who got into everything, and she was 8 and 1/2 months pregnant. Nathan would be leaving in a few days. He had away games. Nathan told Brooke he would tell the coach he couldnt go, but Brooke told him no. If he didnt, the pay checks would become a lot shorter. It wasnt as if they didnt have money, they were living comfortably, they just had 4 children to care for. Plus he was only going to be gone for 2 weeks.

Nathan and Brooke were in their room, laying next to each other on the bed. All three of the babies were asleep, which was a rare occasion in the Scott household. Nathan had his eyes closed and Brooke was reading a baby names book. Brooke and Nathan decided on not finding out the sex of the new baby, they wanted it to be a suprise. Brooke was making a list of the names she liked. She looked over at Nathan. She smiled and let him sleep. She wished she could sleep, but she knew as soon as she finally got to sleep, one of the babies would wake up. Plus it took forever with the baby kicking inside of her. She loved it when the baby kicked. It never bothered her. To her it was a sign that the baby was healthy. Brooke and Nathan decided that this would be the last baby, atleast until the twins went to kindergarten. Neither one of them had a problem with having more, but 5 kids under the age of 5 was too much for them.

Brooke was writting her list of names when Logan came hobbling into the bedroom. He was rubbing his eyes. He walked over to the side of the bed, waiting for Brooke to pick him up and put him on top of the bed.

Brooke smiled at her only son. "Hey buddy. Did you have a nice nap?" Brooke asked as she helped him up.

Logan nodded and made himself comforatable between Nathan and Brooke.

Logan looked over at Nathan

"Dadda wake up." Logan said to Brooke.

Brooke laughed. "No sweetie. Let daddy. sleep." She told him.

"Its, okay. I'm awake." Nathan said as he opened his eyes and sat up. He leaned over and kissed Brooke.

"Hey baby." He said to her.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Yeah I did." Nathan said. Then he turned to Logan.

"Hey buddy, after dinner how about me,mommy, you Maddie and Natalie go to the park?" Nathan asked him.

Logan's face lit up. "Park! Park!" he said.

Nathan laughed. "Ok, we'll go."

Brooke laughed. "Not to long, I think Maddies starting to get a cold, and its chilly outside." Brooke said.

"That's fine." Nathan said. He saw that Brooke had the baby name book out. "Have you picked any names yet?"

"Well, I have a few ideas, but We have L,M, and N, I was thinking we should name this baby something that starts with a K" Brooke suggested.

"Thats a good idea." Nate said.

"Well, I like Katilyn, Keely, Kalley and Katherine for a girl, and Kale for a boy."

"I like Kaitlyn." Nathan said

Brooke smiled. "Me too."

"Okay, then its Kaitlyn or Kale." Nathan said.

Brooke smiled as she placed her hand on her growing, swollen belly. Just then, cries could be heared from the baby monitor. Brooke started to get up.

"No, I got her." Nathan said as he left the room for Natalies room. Nathan walked past Maddies room and found her sitting on her bed playing with her toys. Nathan walked in.

"Hey princess." Nate said to her. "Daddy!" she shrieked as she lactched her arms around his shoulders. Nathan laughed and picked her up. The two of them went to Natalies room. Nate put Maddie down and picked the baby up, who stopped crying. Nathan, and the kids headed back to his and Brooke room. Nathan wasnt surpised when he found Brooke curled up asleep on the bed. Logan came down of the bed and went to Nathan. "Shh Mommy's sleeping." Nathan told them as they went downstairs.

Nathan looked at the clock. "Lets go to the park now, let mommy and the baby rest." Nathan told them. The twins got all excited. Nathan went to the closet and got out light jackets and shoes for Maddie and Logan. He put them on them. Then get picked up a zippered sweater for Natalie. He put the kids in the car and drove off.

**Okay, thats it. Kind of short. Well, Im starting a sequel to this. It will be about 15 years or so in the future. So hope you check it out.**


End file.
